


The Asset and The collection

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Steve is a momma bear, Tony's car collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Bucky has always had a love for cars and science stuff. It never went away even when he regressed. Steve and Bucky go to the tower for a check up and Bucky finds Tony, Steve isn't happy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	The Asset and The collection

When Bruce said that the increase dosage of the pills would cause Bucky to be more moody and hungry, Steve was hoping that it would just be more crying and more back talk. While he did get that, Bucky was starting to hit and bite more. The first day he took the pills, he didn't notice the difference in Bucky. The next morning, Bucky was up before him and saying he was hungry. Steve fixed him oatmeal, he didn't want that. After a five minute stare down, Steve asked him what he wanted, Bucky didn't respond, so he took that as a he didn't know what he wanted. Steve tried to hand fed him, something must have snapped in Bucky's mind resulting in him having a fit. 

The moodiness evened out after a week, but he was still acting up every now and then.

"Bucky, come eat." Steve fixed omelettes infused with spinach and ham. Bucky got up from the couch and sat on the chair. Steve cut up the omelette into bite size pieces, Bucky wasn't exactly fond of new things. But it was eggs. Bucky used his fingers to eat, Steve bought baby eating utensils to teach him how to use them. He wasn't interested. 

Once he finished, he looked at Steve's plate. He had more on his plate and he was still hungry.

"Want."

"What do you want?" Steve asked. Bucky pointed to his omelette.

"You can have some fruit." Steve moved his plate away from Bucky and got up. He fixed a bowl of apple slices and carrots. Bucky shook his head and pointed to his omelette.

"No more. You can have this."

"NO!" Bucky screamed. Steve sighed and set the bowl in front of him. Bucky whined and pushed the bowl away from him resulting in the bowl tipping over and falling on the floor.

"You are still so moody. Clean that up." Steve unbuckled him. Bucky stubbornly put the apple and carrots in trash. Then Steve's phone buzzed.

"Good, Bruce can get us in today." Bruce wanted to make sure the pills were working for Bucky and Steve didn't have any complications from his injury. Steve felt fine, he healed quickly but he mainly wanted to make sure Bucky was okay. 

"Go get your shoes."

"No."

"Bucky, now."

"NO!" Bucky screamed and kicked at Steve. Steve knew he was in for a tantrum, the third one this week. Steve waited a second for the tantrum to stop and got his clothes. Bucky relaxed, crying, but relaxed a little.

"Bucky, go get your shoes." Bucky cried but got up and got his shoes. Steve got him dressed and put on his shoes.

"Are you going to be whiny the whole trip?"

"Yeah." 

"At least you're being honest about it." Steve smiled at the one bit of honesty. He put on his and Harley's winter coats and harnesses. They sat in the car, waiting for it to warm up. Bucky was still crying a little bit, but it wasn't an upset cry. He was just crying. Steve smiled at him, then headed towards the tower.

Once they arrived, Bucky was still being a whiny boy. First, he didn't want to leave the car. Then he didn't want to go down to the lab. So Steve just picked him up and carried him to the lab.

"Good morning, Steve and Bucky. Everything alright?" Asked Bruce.

"Someone is being a whiny boy, but he's fine."

"I see. Has he been like this since he's started the medication?"

"It was worse the next morning after he took it, but's evening out a bit."

"Good. Bucky, is anything hurting at all?" Asked Bruce. Bucky looked at him then sucked on his thumb. Steve pulled his thumb out, Bucky whined and patted Steve's chest.

"What's going on with you today?" Bucky sighed and laid on his chest.

"Well, if he is alright, I'll start my check up on you. But he has to be moved." said Bruce. Steve prepared himself for the battle incoming and moved Bucky.

"NO!"

"Bucky, you'll sit right next to me. Calm down." Bucky fell on the floor and crossed his legs.

"Are you just going to sit there and pout?" Bucky didn't look at him, so Steve took that as a yes. While Bruce checked over Steve, Bucky was bored. He looked around, everything was locked up and he wasn't in the mood to try to unlock them. Then he saw Tony walk by. Tony was always doing something and he wanted to do something. He looked up at Steve who had his back turned to him. An opening. He walked slowly to the door with Harley following him then left. He followed wherever Tony went, but the hallway had so many doors. Where did he go? Then he heard a door open, he went in and saw Tony with a torch thing. 

" _Sir, you have a visitor_." Said Jarvis. Tony lifted his mask and saw Bucky staring at him.

"Hey, Buckaroo. What brings you down here?" Said Tony ruffling his hair. Bucky continued to stare at him and put his fingers in his mouth.

"I'm assuming Steve doesn't know you've left." Bucky smiled then spotted something blinking. Bucky looked at the blinking button. It needed to be pushed. And Bucky was going to push it.

"Oh no, you do not touch anything. Are you bored?" Bucky nodded. 

"Follow me." Bucky followed Tony to the garage. Bucky was starting to become nervous when he saw the steel doors, steel doors were never good.

"It's alright, Steve told me you used to like science and cars. I've been wanting to show you this." Tony opened the doors revealing a bunch of cars. Bucky's eyes light up, he got excited and pointed to the car.

"You can go look." Bucky cautiously went to the blue car and looked at it. He wanted to touch, he really did, but the fear that Tony would yell at him if he did was holding him back. Tony came and unlocked the car and sat in it.

"Go?"

"You want a drive around the block? He'll be mad at me." Steve would probably kill him if he took Bucky without permission. But Tony wasn't one to back down from a challenge, Steve could yell and scream at him all he want, he just wants to see Bucky smile.

"Alright, hop in. Don't touch the seat belt and door." Tony opened the passenger door. Bucky got in and Harley squeezed in the backseat. Tony put the seat belt on him then went to the driver's side. The car didn't have child locks, so he hoped Bucky would be smart enough not to try the handle. Tony started the car and opened the garage door.

"If Steve ask why we left, I blame you." Bucky smiled and sucked on his fingers. Tony started driving, Bucky smiled at everything around him. He liked hearing the engine and going fast, why couldn't daddy do this? Tony went around the block two times, Bucky started to whine when he slowed down, this was fun he didn't want it to end.

"You want to grab something to eat?" Bucky nodded. Tony sped off again to a small drive-thru restaurant. 

"What you want, kid?" Asked Tony. Bucky wasn't focused on him, he saw the blinking sign and it needed his attention.

"What can I get you today?" Asked a server.

"Two double cheeseburgers and hot chocolate."

"Okay, that'll be $10.50. Pull up to the first window." As Tony pulled up, he noticed Bucky was starting to look a little wary of his surroundings. He's been gone away from Steve too long, now he's nervous. Then his phone rang.

"Yes?"

" _Sir, Captain Rogers is wondering if you have Mr. Barnes and if he is okay_?"

"I do. Tell momma bear he's fine and we'll be back in like five minutes." The server gave him his food and he passed the hot chocolate to Bucky. Bucky took it and started to drink. Now Tony had to worry about Steve trying to kill him. Tony drove back to the tower, when he opened the garage he was met with a pissed off Steve Rogers. Tony parked the car and got Bucky and Harley out.

"Daddy."

"Hey, I see you went on a little joyride without my permission. What the hell, Tony?" Said Steve picking him up.

"He asked if we could go and we went around the block a few times. I was about to come in but he didn't want to stop yet, so we got food. Well I got food, he got a hot chocolate."

"But you could have asked me to take him out, it's twenty degrees outside, he's sensitive to the cold. I'm pretty sure none of those cars have child locks; he could have gotten out and hurt himself. What if you got into an accident? You don't have a car seat. What if-"

"Rogers, relax. He's not hurt at all, a little anxious. Happily drinking his hot chocolate. Stop being such a momma bear." Said Tony putting the keys on the rack.

"I'm sorry, but you could have asked me before you left and you shouldn't have left the lab." Said Steve poking Bucky's stomach. Bucky looked at him like he wasn't in trouble and offered him the hot chocolate.

"It's all yours bud." Steve looked at all the cars then saw one that looked a little familiar. 

"This one looks your father's car. The one he tried to make fly."

"Oh yeah, I saw that. It was good try, but I can do better than him. Did you two go to that show?"

"Yeah, it was Bucky's final night before going to war. We went and he brought two girls, they were never interested in me because of my size and problems so Bucky got all the ladies. Howard tried to make the car fly and I could see Bucky's eyes light up like the sky. He was so interested in that stuff." Then he felt Bucky shaking. Steve took the hot chocolate away from him, putting it on a table then looked at Bucky. He was crying and looking at car.

"Do you remember?" Asked Steve.

"He tried. He tried to make it fly. Couldn't. Fell down." Bucky gripped his hair. Steve hugged him in case things went south. Tony crouched in front of Bucky and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sowwy."

"All forgiven, kiddo. Besides, seeing something like that must have been the best thing you've ever seen. I haven't been able to make a car fly, but I can show you my suits if that's okay." Bucky stared at him then started to hit his head. He looked up at Steve with two year old eyes.

"Only if you want to." Bucky nodded, but didn't want to walk. Steve picked him up and followed Tony. Tony put in a code for the door and it opened. One by one the suits lite up. Bucky smiled, but didn't want to touch them.

"Yep, these are all my babies. I like to walk through here and remind myself how much I've grown. And I keep improving them every year."

"That's why he looks so tired all the time." Said Steve.

"Well, I try my best but work sometimes comes first."

"You have plenty of time to sleep, you just chose not to." Tony was about say something then Bucky leaned towards him and put his metal hand on Tony's reactor.

"Tired."

"I'll get some rest, kiddo. Don't worry about me." The look in Bucky's eyes showed that he was a little worried. But Steve noticed that Bucky was starting to look a little tired as well. It was close to nap time.

"Looks like someone needs a nap of his own. We better get going." Said Steve. Bucky put his head on his shoulder and dozed off.

"I understand. Thanks for visiting Buckster." Said Tony. Bucky waved bye to him. As they left, Tony looked at the car that Steve was talking about. His father couldn't get the car to fly and yet Tony had a whole collection of suits that can fly. Making a car fly wasn't high on his priority list, he was happily content with making his own suits fly. But seeing Bucky's reaction to his cars made him think that this was probably the same reaction he had when he saw Howard's car fly. And that made him happy. 

Now that made him think. A few months ago, Tony hated Bucky and the fact that he killed his parents. But after getting to know him, he realized that the soldier and Bucky were different people in one body and he, himself also suffered at the hands of Hydra. Tony could move past that. Bucky was permanently scarred from them. And all he wanted to do was see Bucky happy.

"Hey, J?"

" _Yes, Sir_?"

"Bucky's favorite show is Paw Patrol right?"

" _Yes, sir. It would appear so_." 

"I'm going to make him something for Christmas. Also remind everyone that secret Santa time is upon us. So give a name to everyone."

" _Even to Mr. Barnes_?"

"Yeah, don't want him to feel left out." Tony suddenly an idea. Bucky would love it, probably wouldn't understand it, but would love it. And Tony was sure it would annoy Steve. And that would become his goal for December. Make Bucky happy and annoy Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> The Christmas special wil be combined with the New Years chapter. Request are open, but if I cannot get it done before the Christmas special, it will be done after New Years. 💙


End file.
